In automotive vehicles, it is common to have a climate control systems to keep passenger comfort. Typically climate control systems consist of heating and cooling systems. Typically, a heat exchanger called a condenser is included as part of the cooling system for performing heat exchange with the outside air. Heat exchange may be facilitated by a fan to cool refrigerant into a liquid in the condenser.
Sometimes condensers are provided with jumper tubes for routing fluid from the outlet of the condenser to the connection point of the air conditioning (A/C) plumbing. From the connection point, the fluid may be routed by the A/C plumbing to a desired location such as to a receiver for separating refrigerant into a gas and a liquid. Since heat exchange is desired with the outside air, the engine compartment of the vehicle is generally used to accommodate the condenser. Because of packaging considerations, it is desirable to route the A/C plumbing, as well as the jumper tube, in an efficient configuration. Similarly, it is desirable to provide a convenient assembly process for mounting the plumbing to the condenser in an efficient manner.